The Falling Snow
by kickasspinay1
Summary: Mimato, Taiora, Takari, and much more! But is a X-mas story...so pretend it's christmas. Sorry so late!Oh, and all the chapters will be updated into this block....so keep checking up for the latest installments! So R&R!!!!
1. Mimi's Back!

  
The Falling Snow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Hey, I know it's REALLY LATE, but I just figured out how to put this on here...  
And, so yeah, I'm stupid. Anyway, this is the first of many chapters,   
so I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
As the sun came over the horizon, she yawned. It was just about 8 in the  
morning, she was still a little early.   
" Since I'm a little earlier than expected....I'll grab some stuff to eat!"   
" Mimi!" a girl waved ecstatically from a waiting area with chairs.  
" Sora!" Mimi ran over to her best friend.  
" I'm so glad to see you again!" the two girls cried joyfully in each other's arms.  
" Let get something to eat..." Sora started.  
" OH GOD YES! I AM STARVING!" Mimi held her tummy as to show how  
empty it was.  
" Here, let me help you with your luggage." Sora's mom gestured.  
" Oh, thanks Miss Takenouchi!"  
" Let's go out to that new place near the flower shop." Ms. Takenouchi had  
started walking already.  
" ALRIGHT!" the two over-excited girls ran up.  
  
  
" Jingle bell, jingle bell rock...." the radio alarm sang.  
" SHUT UP!"  
" Yo Matt, it's only an alarm clock!"   
" Whatever, Tai..." Matt got up groggily to his feet.  
Tai had spent the night over at the Ishida's house, so did all of the other guy  
digi-destined, and some of Matt's band members.  
" Hey Matt, get over here and make some food!" Davis cried from the kitchen.  
" Why should I make any food for you losers...." he taunted them.  
" Hey!" all the guys got into some big wrestling, even Jyou( Joe preferred Jyou)  
and Izzy.  
" Anyone want any prune juice?" Cody was answered with a noogie from Matt.  
  
  
" WOW! This food is really good!" Mimi cried after swallowing some of her  
pancakes overloaded with all types of berries.  
" I know what you mean!" Sora said right before stuffing some of her food from  
her egg skillet.  
" You girls are pigs!" Ms. Takenouchi sweatdropped as the whole restaurant was  
staring.  
" Hey!" a voice yelled.  
" Sora, Mimi!" another voice cried.  
There stood before their table was Kari and Yoli.  
" OH! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU BOTH!" Mimi quickly got up from her food and  
squeezed them to death.  
" I---mi-ssed---y-ou---to-oo......" Kari tried to say in Mimi's grasp, as she  
sweatdropped.  
" OH MIMI!" Yoli was hugging twice as hard.   
After tearing Mimi apart from Yoli and Kari, Ms. Takenouchi brought all the  
bundled up girls to her apartment. It was just too cold to do anything else. Ms.  
Takenouchi left ALL of those girls at her apartment alone, since she had to work at the  
flower shop.  
  
  
" Matt, we have to go, kay? We'll see you tomorrow, at practice!" All his band  
members went out the doors.  
" Hey! We should go see Sora! Since, you know, you live in the same apartment  
building as her."   
" Why, you want her, Taichi?" Matt teased.  
" SHUT-UP! You can be an asshole sometimes...(evil look comes over his face )  
Yamato...." Tai and Matt snickered at eachother.  
" I still think your brother and Tai have a really weird friendship, T.A." Davis  
looked stupidly at the older boys.  
" You will never get my name right, will ya?" T.K. laughed.  
" I seriously think he does it on purpose!" Cody grinned.  
" I know, T.K.'s not a difficult name to remember." Izzy crossed his arms.  
" I just...nevermind." Davis flushed.  
" You guys comin'?" Jyou asked from outside the door.  
" Where are---" T.K. started.  
" They already started to Sora's apartment." Jyou said pulling up his glasses.  
  
  
" I am the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon!" Mimi stood in a Sailor Moon  
stance, wearing a pink Hello Kitty sweater and flared jeans.  
" Shut up, Mimi!" Sora threw a pillow at her, knocking her down. She wore  
jeans also, with a blue Pochacco sweater.  
" You guys! This is the good part!" Yoli cried, her eyes glued to the screen. She  
also wore jeans, and a purple Badtz Maru sweater.  
" Yoli, we've seen this movie dozens of times.....I think you're obsessed with  
Sailor Moon movies...." Kari looked annoyed as she chucked a pillow at her. And she  
wore jeans and a sweater, a yellow Pekkle sweater.  
It looked like a Sanrio convention at the Takenouchi residence. The girls were  
laughing, throwing pillows and all while trying to watch a movie.   
  
  
" Ring her doorbell already.....or are you afraid?" Matt snickered.  
" I'm not afraid!" Tai yelled as he pushed the doorbell of Sora's apartment.  
DING DONG........  
" Hei!" came from the other side of the door.  
" That sounded like Mimi...." Tai thought aloud.  
The door opened to reveal four boisterous girls, including Mimi.  
" YOU GUYS! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU ALL!" Mimi sobbed out of glee as she  
squeezed all of them in bear hugs.  
" Wow, you've gotten strong, Mimi!" T.K. laughed.  
" Really can't tell she happy to see us...." Matt said sarcastically.  
" I'm happy to see you too!" Tai hugged back.  
" It's cold out here, let's go inside." Sora motioned for everyone to come inside.  
  
They all sat around the living room and reminisced, all day. And put Mimi up to  
speed with the digiworld, Palmon, and everything else. When all of a sudden they  
heard some screaming. They all went to see what it was.  
" YAMATO!!!! MATT! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!  
I KNOW, BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS OVER HERE!!!!! WE HAD A DATE YESTER-  
DAY YAMATO !!!!!!!!" a girl was rampaging out around Matt's apartment door.  
" Oh no!" Matt's expression turned sour.  
" Who's she?" Mimi stood infront of everyone.  
" My sister, Jun." Davis looked annoyed.  
" My worst nightmare." Matt looked really sick.  
" She can't be that bad!" Mimi started to walk to her.  
" No! Don't !!!" Matt cried.  
" She looks pretty cute.." Jyou started.  
" Take her! PLEASE! Take her away!!!!" Matt yelled.  
" Mimi, come here for a sec, and play along." Jyou pulled Mimi over to Matt.  
" Hold eachother's hands, pretend you two are together." Jyou said as he  
winked.  
" Huh?" Matt looked dumbfounded.  
" You want Jun, or Mimi?" Jyou whispered to Matt as Jun came closer.  
" YAMATO?!? You have some explaining to do. Standing me up...HUH?" Jun  
stared at the hands enclosed around eachother.  
" Hey Jun!" Matt said coolly as he sweatdropped.  
" Who is she?" Jun looked suspiciously at Matt and Mimi.  
" I'm Matt's girlfriend from America..." Mimi pulled closer to him, and kissed his  
cheek.  
  
  
  
You like? I hope you don't mind.....but Jun does get with somebody..  
BUT, it's not our lovable Yamato....Don't worry, it's a Mimato, Taiora,  
Takari, Koulei(IzzyxYolei), Junx?, Jyoux?, Davisx? 


	2. Dazed and Confused

  
The Falling Snow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Hey, I know it's REALLY LATE, but I just figured out how to put this on here...  
And, so yeah, I'm stupid. Anyway, this continues from the first chapter,   
so I hope for your sake, you've read the first one to fully understand it.   
REMEMBER, pretend it's christmas!!;p  
  
  
  
  
" Ugh...." Matt blushed lightly.  
" Oh, I see....." Jun looked at the ground.  
" Hey, would you like to talk about it, over some lunch?" Jyou put a hand on her  
shoulder and smiled at her.  
" Um...Hey, you're cute! Sure!" Jun took his arm.  
" My name's Jyou." He walked away with his arm around her.  
As he walked away with her, he turned back and gave everyone a devilish grin  
and a wink before they disappeared. They all stood there, dumbfounded that Jyou  
could tear Jun away from Matt. It took a while for anyone to notice, but Mimi and Matt  
were still holding hands.  
" Hey, look at the happy couple..." Tai nudged Sora.  
" Come on guys, let's go out to eat lunch!" Sora pulled Mimi away from Matt.  
" Yeah!" Mimi cried, oblivious to the handholding she shared with Matt earlier.  
" Whatever..." was all Matt could say about it.  
" WAIT!" Yoli cried before Mimi and Sora could make it into the staircase.  
" What?" Sora asked.  
" How about we go for a picnic in the digiworld? Everything's peaceful now..."  
Yoli suggested, unsurely.  
" Hey! Yeah, I'll get to see Palmon! I did promise to see her again, to see how  
she's doing." Mimi cried with joy.  
" Let's pack up some stuff, and we'll all meet at the computer lab in the school."  
Kari took charge.  
"ALRIGHT!" everyone split up, except Mimi stayed with Sora.  
" Mimi.....do you think--" Sora started.  
" Think what?" a look of concern crossed Mimi's face.  
" Nevermind. It's just that---" Sora looked away.  
" You know you can tell me anything Sora." Mimi put a hand on her shoulder  
before she could walk off.  
" Um.." Sora turned to meet Mimi's heart-warming smile.  
" Okay?"   
" Okay.." Sora got ready to tell all.  
  
  
" Where are they?" Davis whined.  
" Count on girls to always be late on account of their looks..." Matt sighed.  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Yoli crossed her arms.  
" Nothing."  
" Hey, I think I see them coming!" Kari pointed at two bundled up figures in the  
blinding white snow.  
" I hope they're okay....I brought A LOT of heat packs, and everything else a  
group of people could ever need." Jyou patted his pack that was similar to a gym bag.  
" Hold on!" Tai yelled.  
" HUH?" everyone turned to Tai, who had a sinister look on his face.  
" How 'bout everyone goes ahead, look for a nice spot, set everything up...and  
I'll bring the girls when you say." Tai grinned.  
" Hmm...yes. That would be prodigious!" Izzy smiled.  
" Prodigious?" Yoli looked at Izzy.  
" It's something he always used to say back when we were the only digi-  
destined." T.K. explained simply.  
" What about Cody?" Jyou asked.  
" He couldn't....He has practice with his grandfather." Tai looked annoyed.  
" Kay then. Let's go." Matt started towards the computer screen.  
" Open the digiport!" Tai cried.  
" DIGIPORT, OPEN!" Yoli and the others disappeared.   
" Good..." Tai sighed.  
Tai stood in thought for awhile. Until he was interrupted by giddy girls.  
" Hey!" The both of them laughed.  
" Oh, hey Mimi, Sora..."   
" Where's everyone else?" Sora looked around.  
" Yeah, did they come yet?" Mimi asked, a finger on her lips.  
" Actually, they just left."  
" WHAT?!?" they cried.  
" We have to wait until they say we can go."   
" Why?" Mimi went to the computer screen.  
" They just left us?" Sora suspiciously stared at Tai.  
" Well, uh--" Tai turned to Mimi, who was hunched over, looking at the  
computer screen.  
" HEY!" Mimi cried.  
" WHAT?!"  
" Hey everyone! You guys can come on in!" Izzy laughed through the screen.  
" ALRIGHT!" Mimi jumped.  
" The digiport's open, so don't worry!" Yoli giggled.  
" We're comin'!" Sora was the first to go.  
Mimi was ready to hold up her digivice, but abruptly stopped. She looked over  
to Tai, who had somewhat of a gloomy disposition. Which was totally not like Tai at all.  
She almost said something, but his gaze made her freeze. He looked at her with the  
most pitiful face a human could have.  
" Tai---"   
" Mimi, can I talk to you? You're the only one who can help me..."  
" What is it, Tai?"   
  
  
" Whatever..." Matt drew his attention back to his food.  
" You tease your brother too much, T.K.!" Sora sat next to Matt.  
Sora had just came through the portal and set out her stuff when everyone was  
still getting situated. It was a lovely day, and all their digimon were there to greet them.  
They were on File Island ( Where? I don't know! -_^) , in a spot where there was a lake,  
and lovely plant life thrived. But there was still something amiss, Tai and Mimi hadn't  
come through yet.  
" Where's Mimi?" Palmon whined.  
" Yeah! And where's Tai?!?" Agumon was spazzing out.  
" They were right behind me, I think..." Sora looked as if she were trying to  
remember.  
(swoosh.swoosh....)  
" AAGHH!!!!!!" Mimi's scream could be heard.  
" HAHAHAHA!!!" Tai's laugh was then heard.  
" Mimi and Tai, getting along?" Jyou thought aloud.  
" Never thought I'd see the day..." Matt seemed to have cared less.  
" HEY! You guys won't believe what happened!" Mimi winked at Tai.  
" Mr. Fujiyama was there! And we had to get him outta there!" Tai  
sweatdropped.  
" Well then, let's eat!" T.K. held a fork up.  
'What really happened...Tai...?' Kari thought.  
  
" Can somebody pass me a napkin?" Tai tried to ask with his mouth full.  
" Here." Matt passed the napkins to Mimi who was the only person in between  
him and Tai.  
" Here ya go!" Mimi smiled as she handed them to Tai.  
He said what seemed to be a " thank-you", only with food spitting. Jyou ate  
perfectly; even with the barbecue chicken they made there in the digiworld, with the  
help of Agumon's pepper breath. Everyone else ate so sloppy, they often had to go to  
the lake to clean themselves up. Especially Davis, T.K., and Tai. Although the girls tried  
to be tidy, it seemed impossible. One really bad accident included Mimi and Tai. When   
Matt had gotten done making the barbecue chicken, he left them for Mimi to serve  
everyone, but Tai had insisted on helping. And before anyone could even see what  
was coming, or before anyone could be warned....BOOM!  
" You're such a klutz, Tai." Jyou got dressed in another shirt he had brought  
right after eating the barbecue.  
" Hey, let's forget about it!" Yoli tried to cheer him up.  
" Yeah! I brought some music.....so, LET'S PARTY!" Mimi brought out a  
boombox.  
" How 'bout this one?!" Sora picked a CD from Mimi's vast collection in her bag.  
" Yeah! I love that one too! It's got all the hottest dance beats!" Mimi did what  
looked like a salsa move as she put in the CD and turned the volume way high.  
" DANCING?!?" All the guys but T.K. and Jyou sweatdropped.  
" All I know how to do is...mosh...like at concerts and stuff." Matt confessed.  
" ME TOO!" Davis and Tai chimed in.  
" I don't think I can even do that..." Izzy slumped.  
" Oh, COME ON IZZY!" Yoli laughed as she took his hands.  
" Wha-?" Izzy tried to get away.  
" GO IZZY!" Mimi and Sora cheered as Yoli and Izzy were dancing energetically  
to the fast beat.  
" LOOK GUYS! Izzy's dancing! He's pretty good, and he doesn't do this kinda  
stuff!" Mimi nudged Tai.  
" FINE! I'll show you all, let's dance, Mimi!" Tai grabbed her hand.  
" Okay...!" Mimi cried unsure of his decision.  
While they went off, Sora, Matt, and Kari looked unsure whether to dance or not.  
And there was something else on Kari's mind.   
Tai and Mimi? I thought Tai liked Sora...But then, Kari turned to look at Sora.  
She looked like she was hurt, but for only a moment. She quickly put on a smile and  
pulled Matt towards her to dance.  
" Come on Matt, let's see you shake that thang!" Sora giggled.  
" Uh.." Matt laughed nervously, his face blushed with crimson.  
They too, danced. It seemed all too weird. Matt and Sora? Tai and Mimi? Izzy  
and Yoli seemed inevitable, but Kari still thought that Tai and Sora somehow seemed  
more......right. That was the word, right...no, PERFECT. And it wasn't only Kari that  
was in confusion, but non other than her destined to be...T.K.  
'What's up!? Why is Matt all over Sora? I thought Matt had a thing for Mimi. No  
offense to Sora, or anything, but when me, Matt and Mimi were together....it seemed  
like we were a family. Now it seems like the way Mom and Dad seemed to be....'T.K.  
thought sadly.  
" Dude, what's up with T.N,?" Davis was tugging at Kari's hand.  
" What?" Kari gave him a weird look.  
" Look, no, nevermind. Let's dance!" At first he pointed, but then quickly pulled  
her in to dance before she could see T.K. leave.  
  
  
  
You like? I hope you don't mind.....but Jun does get with Jyou...   
Sorry, I thought since they're both annoying (my opinoin only..)..They just seemed to fit.  
But don't worry, it's STILL a Mimato, Taiora,Takari, Koulei(IzzyxYolei),   
JunxJyou; only who to put Davis with.......maybe you guys can tell me!  
Yaoi is fine with me!Because I'm still not finished....Most of it is (I started in December...  
oops...hehehe:P)  
  
~*kickasspinay*~ 


	3. Picnic In The Digiworld.....What can go ...

  
The Falling Snow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Hey, I know it's REALLY LATE, but I just figured out how to put this on here...  
And, so yeah, I'm stupid. Anyway, this continues from the previous chapters,   
so I hope for your sake, you've read them to fully understand the story.   
REMEMBER, pretend it's christmas!!;p  
  
  
  
  
But he was too late. " Where ya goin', T.K.?" Kari went over to him, leaving  
Davis.   
He didn't answer. But he stopped, and his shoulders shook. He seemed to be sobbing!  
(What a baby....! ) Davis thought in disgust as he shoved a sandwich into his mouth.   
Jyou didn't seem to know what was going on, since he was talking to  
someone, probably Jun over Izzy's laptop.  
" What's wrong Takeru?" Kari put her arms around him.  
At the sight of this, Davis angrily shoved more food into his mouth. Mimi heard  
Kari, and excused herself from everyone, as she saw Kari and T.K. go off into the forest.  
" You have fun, I have to do something." Mimi started to walk off.  
" Oh...THAT." Tai went towards the 'emergency' bag.  
" NO!!! NOT THAT!!!" Mimi yelled.  
" Okay....geez ow....!" Tai sweatdropped.  
" I'll be back." Mimi walked off.  
" I'll be waitin'!" Tai started bustin' some wild moves.  
  
  
" Is that's what's buggin' ya? Oh, Takeru!" Kari smiled as she brushed a strand  
of hair from his eyes.  
" But, I dunno....It just seemed that way...and..." T.K. looked up at her, his head  
rested in her lap as he was laying down.  
" I know what you mean. Only....it's with Tai and Sora....kinda." Kari looked  
down only to meet his gaze.  
" If only they understood destiny....like....us..." he whispered as he put his hand  
on her cheek, and slowly went in for a soft kiss.  
" If only, Takeru...." Kari and T.K. were holding eachother in an embrace.  
  
Somewhere off in the bushes....  
  
" How cute! I wonder...." Mimi didn't want to ruin their moment, but there was  
something crawling up her leg.  
" Kari-" T.K. was about to say something.  
" AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi jumped out from the bushes, screaming  
her head off.  
"MIMI!" the both of them got up in shock.  
" Oh...um..hee hee! I just wanted to see what was up... Is there anything wrong?"  
Mimi went over to them while brushing herself off.  
" Well..." Kari looked over to T.K.  
" Okay Mimi, we'll tell you. But, you've got to promise NOT to tell no one. NO  
ONE!" T.K. said sternly.  
" Okay." She sat down, as did Kari and T.K.  
  
  
" You guys, it getting late." Izzy said as he looked at his watch.  
" We better clean up and go." Yoli agreed.  
" Yeah, my mom'll get worried sick if I'm not home with Mimi by 9:00."  
Sora said, packing some stuff into hers and Mimi's duffles.  
" By the way, where is Mimi?" Jyou asked as he looked around.  
" Yeah! And Kari and T.K. , too!" Tai cried, his fists up.  
" Whatever...Maybe T.K. and Kari are-" Matt grinned.  
" And what about Mimi!" Sora panicked.  
" I dunno what she could be doin'." Matt picked up his stuff.  
" Oh my gosh! It's nearly 8:30! My parents are gonna kill me!" Yoli was rushing.  
" Slow down Yoli, we have to wait for them." Izzy held her still.  
" You guys can go, we'll wait here for them." Sora assured them.  
" Kay then, we'll see ya!" Yoli grabbed Izzy, and dragged him to the digiport.  
" Hold on! I have to go, and so does Davis!" Jyou ran over.  
" Why do I have to go?!?" Davis demanded.  
" Your sister said so." Jyou said sternly.  
" Awww....." Davis whined as he, too, went over.  
" DIGIPORT, OPEN!" with that, they were gone.  
  
" Wow, is it me....or is it really dark all of a sudden?" Mimi looked around.  
" You're right..." T.K. looked around.  
" We should go back, they might get worried and start looking for us." Kari got  
up out of T.K.'s arms.  
" Alright." T.K. was met by Kari's hand, inorder to help him up.  
" Um.....where are we?" Mimi whined.  
" Don't worry, I know where to go." Kari led the way, while holding T.K.'s hand.  
(Oh...how sweet. Oh God, to have something like that.....I only wish that he felt  
the same way....)Mimi thought sadly.  
  
  
" Don't you think Kari and T.K. are just the cutest?!" Sora said aloud as she  
checked down a path.  
" Yeah..." Tai thought aloud.  
" I didn't think T.K. had it in him, taking Kari in the woods.....all alone.." Matt  
grinned.  
" HEY! That's my little sister! She's too young to be doing that stuff! If T.K.  
touched her---I'll--" Tai was getting a little too over-protective.   
" Calm down....T.K.'s not like that, you know him better." Matt snickered.  
" I'm not like what?" They turned to see T.K. and Kari holding hands.  
" Nothing...Where have you guys been?" Tai came over to them, followed by  
Sora and Matt.  
" Oh.....we just needed some private time, together....that's all." Kari looked at  
T.K. sweetly.  
" But we didn't have much of it...." T.K. smiled.  
" What do ya mean? " Tai asked dumbfounded.  
" Have you guys seen Mimi? I dunno where she could've gone." Sora came up to  
them, struggling with her bags.   
" Actually........." both T.K. and Kari looked back.  
" Hey guys...." Mimi came from out behind a tree, and didn't seem her normal  
perky self.  
" Mimi! There you are! We were worried sick! We really should get going. My  
Mom is going to kill us if we don't get there by nine...." Sora started talking with Mimi  
as she handed her her stuff.  
(I wonder what's up with Mimi?) Tai wondered. (She seemed so gloomy, it's  
creepy to see her like this.) He wondered what could've made her that way....Maybe it  
was seeing T.K. and his sister together that made her depressed. She always talked to  
him about that stuff. He couldn't stand it. (She's on vacation....she shouldn't be like  
this, you're supposed to have fun on vacations.) He would try his best to make it up to  
her.  
" Hey, Mimi...are you all right?" Sora just noticed her gloomy disposition.   
" Um...I'll tell you later. Not now...please." Mimi pushed Tai and Matt out of her  
way to the digiport, and went through without another word.  
" What's up with her?" Matt demanded from Sora.  
" Hey, don't look at me! How should I know?" Sora put her arms up as if to  
defend herself from Matt.  
" Well, see....we told her something, and she kinda got sad.....but not like she is  
now!" T.K. tried explaining.  
" What did you say?" Tai came up to them.  
" W-we can't say. It'll be her choice if she wants to tell you or not." Kari looked  
at T.K., and they started off to the digiport....were they too, disappeared.  
" Huh....I wonder.." Sora started off to the port.  
" Wait Sora.....This is Mimi's vacation, and she chose to spend it with us. So we  
should do something for her....like try to make her her happy, ditzy, sweet self again.  
Whadd'ya say?" Tai seemed to feel really strong about it.  
" Sure, Tai..." Sora smiled.  
" How 'bout you Matt?" Tai looked sternly over at him.  
" Why do I have to participate?" Matt crossed his arms.  
" She's your friend too, isn't she?" Sora came up to him, as if it would change his  
mind.  
" I know you guys want her to be happy and all.....But I think you should just let her  
be...let her blow off some steam....just act like you always do around her. And if that  
doesn't work.....then I'll try to cheer her up....Kay?" Matt sternly said with his  
arms still crossed and his eyes closed, or what seemed to be.  
" But Ma--" Sora stepped closer.  
" Trust me." Matt opened his eyes to look at her.  
" Sure, that sounds like a good idea to me." Tai nodded his head in agreement.  
" Okay...." Sora looked down from Matt's gaze.  
" Well, I'm going back." Tai started off for the digiport.  
(What's up with Matt and Sora? Do they have something goin' on, or what?) Was  
Tai's last thought leaving the digiworld.  
" Come on Sora, let's go." Matt still had his arms crossed when he started to  
leave.  
" Yeah... Matt?" Sora stopped him before he could go through.  
" What?" he look down at her concerned face.  
" Um....we need to talk. Not now...because they might think something's up, so  
tonight, over the phone? I'll call while Mimi's asleep." Sora said in a question like tone.  
" Yeah, sure...whatever." Matt and Sora went through.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
You like? It's still not over! I 'll have my other chapters out, and tell you guys when   
to tell me how to hook these people up! That's right! Tell me your ideas on the perfect ending,  
or the perfect setting on how a certain couple can hook up....So read and review!!But don't  
worry, it's STILL a Mimato, Taiora,Takari, Koulei(IzzyxYolei), JunxJyou; only who to put Davis   
with.......maybe you guys can tell me! Yaoi is fine with me!Because I'm still not finished....  
Most of it is (I started in December...oops...hehehe:P)  
  
~*kickasspinay*~ 


	4. Ice Skating and Potential Romance

  
The Falling Snow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Hey, I know it's REALLY LATE, but I just figured out how to put this on here...  
And, so yeah, I'm stupid. Anyway, this continues from the previous chapters,   
so I hope for your sake, you've read them to fully understand the story.   
REMEMBER, pretend it's christmas!!;p  
  
  
  
  
It was the next day. Everyone seemed as they always did. Except for Mimi, and it  
was driving Sora crazy. Mimi had talked to her last night, about what had been  
bothering her. And then she totally understood. She had tried comforting her, but it  
seemed to no avail. Mimi had also told her that her parents were leaving her with the  
decision of moving back to Odaiba.  
*last night*  
" Yeah......I don't think I should, though..." Mimi talked through her soaked  
pillow.  
" Why not?" Sora patted her back.  
" Becau-because....he doesn't love me? Remember? He loves you!" Mimi  
screamed into her pillow.  
" Wha-? Actually..." Sora started, but stopped.  
" What?!" Mimi got up from her pillow, her eyes puffy from crying so much.  
" I-I can't say anything...BUT! I know for a fact he DOESN'T like me like  
that...much less love me....I'm more like the sister he's never had!" Sora cried through a  
grin.  
" So....MATT DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Mimi looked so happy, for a moment.  
" No way!" Sora did a raspberry.  
" Then .......who does he like?" Mimi asked hopefully.  
" He swore me to secrecy....Like the way you did. And if I betrayed him...then-"  
Sora started to get serious.  
" OKAY! I get it...but now I can be sure he doesn't try anything with you." Mimi  
winked.   
" But...I have something to tell you...." Mimi said mischievously as she threw a  
pillow to Sora.  
" Ow! What?" Sora's face was twisted in confusion.  
" About.....Tai......" Mimi's face was threatening to split in two from grinning so  
wide.  
" What about Tai?" Sora didn't realize she was blushing.  
" How he......feels about....hehehe...." Mimi couldn't help it.  
" What are you talking about?!?" Sora's face was now a deep crimson as she got  
out of her bed.  
" GIRLS! IT'S TIME TO GO TO SLEEP! STOP YOUR SCREAMING!" Sora's mom  
screamed.  
" I'll tell ya tomorrow!" Mimi layed her head to sleep.  
" Bu-" Sora slowly went back to her bed.  
" G'night!" Mimi turned in her comforter.  
" Night...." Sora went to sleep.  
* back*  
(That reminds me....I forgot to call Matt last night!) Sora thought as Matt and Tai  
came up to them. Mimi and Sora decided to meet Matt and Tai at the park, so they  
could go ice-skating at the lake. (I wonder what Mimi was going to tell me about Tai...)  
Sora was blushing as Tai gave her a hug.  
" Where's everyone else?" Mimi asked Tai.  
" Oh, T.K. and Kari went on a date...." Matt started towards Mimi to hug her.  
" And Jyou and Izzy are double dating with Jun and Yoli..." Tai grinned as Mimi  
just barely hugged Matt back.  
" Everyone else, Davis and Cody, are sick." Matt straightened up.  
" Oh....okay." Mimi just nodded and walked to the ice rink.  
" Wait for me!" Sora cried as she picked her skates up.  
" Sora, why didn't you call me last night?" Matt whispered as Tai had already  
caught up with Mimi, they seemed to be talking about something.  
" Well.....Mimi was talking to me 'bout something...and we stayed up till'  
midnight....Then my mom told us to sleep......cuz' we were getting loud." Sora said,  
unsure how mad Matt would be.  
" What was she talking 'bout?" Matt asked, unaware that it was him.  
" Huh? Oh...nothing." She had already had started to the rink.  
" C'mon...you can tell me." Matt ran up to her.  
" Well...it was just about some guy...." Sora lowered her volume as they came up  
to Mimi and Tai already.  
" Do you know how to skate, Matt?" Tai had already laced up his skates, and  
was sitting next to Mimi.  
" Well.....no, not really." Matt sweatdropped.  
" Hah! I do!" Tai jumped up.  
" You're not even that good....so I wouldn't boast." Mimi snickered.  
" You know how to skate, Mimi?" Sora asked, puzzled.  
" Yeah! Micheal taught me!" Mimi smiled, as she threw up a peace sign.  
" Mi-Oh....him." Matt said loud enough for only Sora to hear him.  
" Well, I don't know how to skate....." Sora blushed.  
" Well....I could teach you, Sora." Tai put a hand on her back.  
" Okay!" She smiled.  
" Put on your skates." Tai led her to the bench.  
" Hey Mimi! Maybe you could teach Matt!" Sora winked at her.  
" Okay....you want to,Matt?" Mimi looked up at him.  
" Sure, why not?" Matt sat next to her, and laced up his skates.  
  
  
" Come ON! hahahaha..." Mimi laughed as Matt had fallen, yet again.  
" IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" Matt's face was flushed crimson with anger.  
" Chill out, Matt. hehehehe.....C'mon, Sora's doing fine for her first time." Mimi  
giggled as she pointed out Sora and Tai skating together, while lending a hand to Matt.  
" Okay...." Matt took her hand and brushed himself off.  
" It's okay, Matt....it took awhile for me to get as good as I am now!" Mimi  
smiled.  
" Let's try again.....I don't want to hear Tai's boasting." Matt grinned as he took  
her hands.  
" Okay..." Mimi blushed at his touch, even though they both wore gloves.  
" By the way.....how did Tai learn how to skate?" Matt started to slowly take off  
as Mimi was skating backwards, so she could get him to skate.  
" Oh.....Well, I taught him!" Mimi started to curve.  
" When did you teach him?!?"Matt caught himself before he could fall again.  
" In the digiworld...before I came here." Mimi said simply.  
" WHAT?!?" Matt fell as they reached another turn.  
" Matt! Are you okay?" Mimi skated to him.  
" I'm okay....but why did you teach only him......?" Matt got up, rubbing his sore  
behind.  
" I didn't....I taught Kari and Takeru too." Mimi said sincerely.  
" T.K.!!! Why didn't he tell me...!" Matt was going balistic.  
" Sorry..." Mimi started.  
" And now for you skilled skaters out there.....It's time to show off your skills!"  
the announcer said form the booth.  
" Hey Mimi! Ya gonna do it?!?" Tai and Sora came over, holding eachother's  
hands.  
" Are you two something?" Matt snickered.  
" Huh?" Sora looked at her hand.  
Both Tai and Sora realized what they had been doing, and immediately let go.  
Sora just blushed, while Tai both blushed and scratched his head sweatdropped.   
" How cute...!" Mimi whispered to Matt.  
" Thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Matt whispered back.  
" MIMI! Hey, aren't you going to go skating or somethin'?! C'mon!" Sora pushed  
her towards the booth.  
" Wha-" Mimi started.  
" Show us some of your awesome moves!" Tai ushered Matt to their bench.  
" Go Mimi!" Sora followed Tai.  
" Okay.." Mimi had given in.  
  
" Mimi's next...those other ones sucked..." Tai criticized.  
" Come on, they weren't bad." Sora tried to back them up.  
" Is Mimi that good?" Matt watched as the girl on the rink tried a triple-axle, but  
fell hard on her behind.  
" Yeah! She could that with ease!" Tai was getting excited just talking about it.  
" That reminds me....what were you two whispering about?" Sora demanded.  
" Oh...I really don't remember..." Matt started as the girl had just left the rink.  
" You guys...! Mimi's up!" Tai interrupted Sora and Matt.  
" Wow...." All of them stared as Mimi gracefully skated out.  
Even thought she didn't have any kind of costume, she looked like a professional  
figure skater as she moved on the ice with grace and ease. She glided on the ice as  
though she was floating. Sora noticed Tai had a huge smile on his face as he watched  
Mimi's performance with intent. (Is it that Tai likes Mimi? Is that what she was going to  
tell me? Oh Tai......WAIT! What the hell am I thinking?!? So what if Tai has a thing for  
Mimi? But I should tell him about Mimi's feelings for Matt....Cuz' he's my best friend in  
the whole world...last thing I want to do is let him get hurt...I don't like Tai like  
that...DON'T EVEN THINK!!!)Sora shook her head as if to shake the thoughts from her  
head.  
" Sora, you okay?" Matt looked at her, with a worried expression on his face.  
" Yeah, I'm okay...Woah! Look at Mimi!" Sora jumped in her seat.  
" That was an awesome finish!" Tai got up to congratulate Mimi.  
" Yeah!" Sora followed.  
" Wha-?!? I didn't see...." Matt got up, looking for Mimi.  
" Thank you all for that lovely displayment of.....blahblahblah.."   
" That was great, Mimi!" Tai hugged Mimi as she walked back from the booth.  
" Yeah! You were amazing!" Sora hugged her too.  
" You were pretty good." Matt just patted her back.  
" Thanks...." Mimi had a look of sadness as she went to sit.  
" What's up, Mimi?" Sora sat next to her.  
" I'm hungry....Let's go eat!" Mimi beamed.  
" Yeah....I'm kinda hungry myself!" Tai put a hand on his tummy.  
" Yeah.." both Matt and Sora said in unison.  
" Hey! There's a little cafe' over there!" Mimi pointed to a cozy place, and it was  
right across the street from the park.  
" That looks good!" Sora perked up a bit....for Mimi.  
" Come on, Matt! Ya look so glum...(SLAP) Cheer up!" Tai slapped Matt's back.  
" You guys!" Sora cried from across the street.  
" Hurry up!" Mimi called out before stepping inside with Sora.  
" We're coming....geez." Matt was staying clear of Tai's back slap, those hurt.  
  
  
" Hey, was that Mimi and Sora I just saw?" Takeru nudged Kari, who was hanging  
on his arm.  
" Yeah....but aren't they supposed to be with Tai and Ma- There they are!" Kari  
started, but then spotted the guys.  
" You think it's going as we planned?" Takeru looked at Kari.  
" You wanna see?" Kari smiled.  
" Sure.....if you want to." Takeru put his arm around her.  
" Let's go!" Kari tugged on his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You like? It's still not over! I 'll have my other chapters out, and tell you guys when   
to tell me how to hook these people up! That's right! Tell me your ideas on the perfect ending,  
or the perfect setting on how a certain couple can hook up....So read and review!!But don't  
worry, it's STILL a Mimato, Taiora,Takari, Koulei(IzzyxYolei), JunxJyou; only who to put Davis   
with.......maybe you guys can tell me! Yaoi is fine with me!Because I'm still not finished....  
Most of it is (I started in December...oops...hehehe:P)  
  
~*kickasspinay*~ 


	5. Start the Night with Dinner...Then Laund...

  
The Falling Snow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Hey, I know it's REALLY LATE, but I just figured out how to put this on here...  
And, so yeah, I'm stupid. Anyway, this continues from the previous chapters,   
so I hope for your sake, you've read them to fully understand the story.   
REMEMBER, pretend it's christmas!!;p  
  
  
  
" Let's all have some hot chocolate before we order....kay? " Mimi smiled as the  
waiter handed them their menus.  
" Yeah! That sounds good! " Sora beamed.  
" Well, I kinda want some hot cider.... " Matt said unsure.  
" Okay, did you hear that? " Mimi looked at the waiter, who nodded.  
" Hey! I'll have that too! That sounds good! " Tai cried to the waiter.  
" What about us? " they turned to see Takeru with Kari.  
" I thought you two were on a date.....? " Sora closed her menu.  
" Yeah....well we thought since Mimi's here on vacation- " Takeru started.  
" We thought we should spend a little more time with her! " Kari finished, giving  
Takeru a wink.  
" How sweet! " Mimi's eyes welled with tears as she got up from her seat to hug  
them.  
" Waiter....? Two more at this table. " Tai ordered.  
" Yes, sir. Right away. " with that he quickly set up two more places at the table.  
" Two hot chocolates, with whip cream. " Takeru said to the waiter as he sat.  
Kari smiled as she sat at the table, and felt Takeru's warmth on her hand, which  
was placed in her lap. She turned to see him grin.( Oh, Takeru....)Kari thought as she  
leaned over to kiss him lightly. But as she turned back, she noticed as everyone else was  
talking....Mimi was quiet.  
" So...how the ice skating go, Mimi? " Kari smiled.  
" Oh...it was okay. " Mimi smiled back.  
" How can you say that?!? Mimi showed some of her skills- " Sora started.  
" She was the best ice skater there! " Tai patted her back.  
Takeru and Kari smiled as Mimi blushed as Tai and Sora talked about how great  
she was. But then Takeru noticed Matt just blankly stare at his menu. (Dammit, Matt! He  
can't see what he could have......if only he could realize her love for him.....And Sora  
looks kinda glum....)Takeru noticed how pained Sora looked as Tai kept smiling at Mimi   
and not at Sora. Takeru shot Kari a look. She just winked at him. He looked at her  
quizzically.  
" Um...excuse me, but I have to go to the little girl's room. " Kari got up from the  
table.  
" I have to go too! " Takeru ran after Kari.  
" Heh....I wonder why they both went to the 'bathroom'..... " Matt grinned.  
" Hey! That's my little sister! " Tai clenched his fists.  
" Hehehehe.....don't worry Tai. " Mimi giggled with Sora as they received their  
hot chocolates.  
"(grumble) " Tai blushed as he slumped in his chair.  
  
  
" Kari, it looks like our plan isn't working......and all you can do is wink?! "  
Takeru looked back at the table.  
" Don't worry.....I have a foolproof plan. hehehehe......Come closer. " Kari  
giggled.  
" Not now Kari.....what's your plan? " Takeru grinned.  
" I was going to tell you, idiot..... " Kari giggled again.  
" Oh... " Takeru blushed.  
" Well, anyway....... " Kari whispered in his ear.  
  
  
" GOD!!! They take any longer, I am going to STARVE!!! " Mimi tried to scream  
loud enough for them to hear.  
" We're back! " Takeru and Kari dashed to their seats.  
" Now we can order..... " Tai glared at them.  
" Sorry I took so long..... " Kari sweatdropped.  
" Who cares? Now we can eat! " Matt cried.  
" Ready to order? " The waiter held out his notepad.  
" YES! " Sora cried.  
" Finally.... " the waiter mumbled.  
" What? " Mimi looked up.  
" Nothing....your order? "   
  
  
" I can't believe that didn't work.... " Takeru said as he rested his head in his  
hands.  
" So they didn't go with it.... " Kari petted his head.  
" They didn't have to blow up about it.....Matt is soooo not going to forgive me. "  
Takeru looked up at her, on the verge of tears.  
" Oh Takeru...(kiss) don't worry..Matt can't stay mad at you...none of them can  
stay mad at us. " Kari kissed his forehead.  
" I hope you're right.....Thank God, I have someone like you....(kiss) " Takeru and  
Kari kissed.  
They were at Kamiya residence. While their siblings and friends were at the  
Ishida's residence....since his father's always working.  
  
" I can't believe that they did that! " Matt clenched his fists as Tai was trying   
to clean his shirt.  
" I know what those two were trying to do..... " Mimi said as she came out of the  
bathroom, wearing nothing but a white shirt of Matt's....and a pair of his shorts.  
" Um....Mimi! " Matt said as he and Tai sweatdropped.  
" What? " She asked innocently.  
They could see her body through the white fabric...including her under- garments...  
" What are you guys gawking at?! " Sora came out of his room.  
" Sora...bu-button- " Tai started as Matt turned from her.  
" Wha-? " Sora looked down to see her bra and cleavage out in the open.  
" Hey....Tai ! Stop gaping at Sora like she's food or something...it's disgusting. "  
Mimi put her hands on her hips, as Sora hastily buttoned up the shirt.  
" I- " Tai blushed as he turned away...Sora blushed as well.  
" Hey Matt, check'em out....! " Mimi sat next to the now shirt-less Matt.  
" It's obvious.....they have a thing for eachother. " Matt grinned as he threw his  
shirt at Tai, who was also shirt-less.  
" Hey! " Tai turned to glare at him.  
" Could you put that in the wash with yours and the girls? " Matt asked.  
" Yeah......only thing is....I don't really know how to wash clothes! " Tai  
sweatdropped.  
" I'll help....geez Tai! " Sora laughed at him as they both went to the laundry  
room.  
" What were you saying earlier? " Matt turned back to Mimi, who was apparently  
now asleep on his shoulder.  
(Huh....I didn't think the first girl to get in my bed would've been Mimi...)Matt  
thought as he carried her into his room, layed her carefully onto his bed and   
took his covers, and layed them atop of the slumbering Mimi.  
Matt smiled as Mimi turned in her sleep. He got up from his bed, and went out  
of his bedroom. Mimi opened her eyes a crack, and smiled as she breathed in the scent  
of Matt in his pillow. She dug her face deeper and remembered the restaurant...  
They had just gotten their order, when Mimi had noticed the malicious looks  
Takeru and Kari had on their once innocent faces. She remembered Takeru casually  
handing Matt some of his food...then it ending up on Matt...and her. She also  
remembered Kari being accused by the waiter that she had tripped him....resulting in  
the food that the waiter had been carrying, had then been a part of Tai's shirt...and all of  
Sora's outfit. She remembered the pitiful faces of Takeru and Kari. (Oh God...I hope they  
can forgive me for yelling at them the way I did.....)Mimi thought sadly. (I know they  
were trying to get us together.....those two are so silly....cause' he doesn't seem to feel  
anything for me but friendship..............................*snore*) Mimi then fell into slumber for  
real, and soaked Matt's pillow with her tears.  
  
  
  
" Stop it! Stop it, Tai! No.....!(hahahahaha!!!) " Sora laughed as Tai was tickling  
her.  
" Payback! " Tai snorted as he was doused with soap suds again by Sora.  
" YOU GUYS!!! " Matt came in, panicked.  
" Um..... " they both looked at him, slowly.  
" Mimi is asleep! And you guys are making more of a mess than my house  
already is! Come on, now! " Matt picked up the soap box.  
" We'll clean up, don't worry! " Tai said through his wet hair.  
" Yeah! Don't worry about it! " Sora beamed, she and Tai were soaked and  
bubbly from the soap suds.  
" You two are a mess...(hehehe) " Matt smirked at them.  
" Tai started it! " Sora pointed at him.  
" Oh yeah...!? " Tai threw her into another fit of laughter, by tickling her again.  
" Be quiet...! Mimi's asleep.....and you guys do the laundry, stop flirting already. "  
Matt grinned.  
" Flirting....? I'm not flirting with her! " Tai jumped off her.  
" Yeah....! " Sora looked pained for a moment, then got up.  
" Come on now! There's no need to hide it! " Matt's grin grew wider.  
" What's up with you man? " Tai snapped.  
" What are you talking about?!? " Sora demanded.  
" I'd hate to break promises....but you two are never going to figure out, that you  
both love eachother.....so there. " Matt sternly spoke before leaving the laundry room.  
" Wha-? " Tai and Sora blushed like mad.  
" Is it me...? Or is it getting really hot in here...? " Tai fanned himself with his  
hand.  
" Yeah..hehe.. " Sora's face was a deep crimson as she loaded the washer.  
" Um....Sora? " Tai handed her his shirt.  
" Yeah...? " She looked at him.  
" Um.... " he gazed at her...they were gazing at eachother for quite a while.  
" Tai....? " Sora broke the tension between them.  
" Uh, n-ne-nevermind. " Tai stuttered.  
" Okay.... " Sora turned back to the laundry, a bit hurt.  
  
They continued to do laundry in silence. But Sora's mind was racing endlessly  
with Matt's words. (Our love for eachother.....? Does that mean....? Does he really.....?)  
Sora glanced at Tai, who was trying to pre-treat the stain on some dress. (Hehehe...he's  
so cute when he's serious.....)(giggle).  
" Huh...? " Tai looked up at the giggling Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You like? It's still not over! I 'll have my other chapters out, and tell you guys when   
to tell me how to hook these people up! That's right! Tell me your ideas on the perfect ending,  
or the perfect setting on how a certain couple can hook up....So read and review!!But don't  
worry, it's STILL a Mimato, Taiora,Takari, Koulei(IzzyxYolei), JunxJyou; only who to put Davis   
with.......maybe you guys can tell me! Yaoi is fine with me!Because I'm still not finished....  
Most of it is (I started in December...oops...hehehe:P)  
  
~*kickasspinay*~ 


	6. Make-Ups, Make-Outs, & Mishaps

  
The Falling Snow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Hey, I know it's REALLY LATE, but I just figured out how to put this on here...  
And, so yeah, I'm stupid. Anyway, this continues from the previous chapters,   
so I hope for your sake, you've read them to fully understand the story.   
REMEMBER, pretend it's christmas!!;p  
  
  
  
" I really hope they're not that mad..... " Takeru glanced at Kari.  
" Don't worry.... " Kari huddled closer to him, as a cold wind made her shiver.  
" I hope you're right...... " Takeru pushed the door buzzer.  
BUZZZBUUZZZ......  
" Hei...! " came a voice.  
" Here goes nothing.... " Takeru squeezed Kari closer.  
The door opened to reveal a half-naked girl in one of Matt's shirts.  
" What are you two doing here? " She inquired.  
" SORA?!? " both Takeru and Kari fell over kawaii-like.  
" What's up? " Sora sweatdropped, realizing she was wearing only a shirt (for the  
cold wind sent goosebumps on her skin).  
  
" That was still UNCALLED for!!! " Matt's face was flushed with anger.  
" YEAH! WHAT WAS GOING ON THERE!?! HAVE YOU TWO GONE  
PSYCHO?!?!? " Tai seemed to be a bit pissed, still.  
" Talk about psycho...... " Sora stood between the couple and the two enraged  
brothers.  
" OUTTA MY WAY! "Tai yelled at Sora.  
" *yawn*......What's....going on...? " Mimi stepped out of Matt's bedroom,  
stretching, and lifting the shirt she wore to give everyone a sneak peak of...;p  
" Matt and Tai are going psycho... " Sora said, wiping some spit off her face.  
" Why? " Mimi started to walk to them.  
" THOSE DELINQUENTS ARE HERE! " Matt yelled.  
Sora moved over, enough for Mimi to see who was sitting on the couch. Mimi  
gasped and ran to the couch, tears spilling from her eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.  
Mimi cried as she hugged the two to death.  
" Oh Takeru...Kari....! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A BITCH AND  
YELLING AT YOU THE WAY I DID....!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! " Mimi looked at  
them pleadingly as she was still crying.  
" I think Mimi's really lost it...... " Matt whispered to Tai.  
" Yup. Did you have any 'special' stuff in that room of yours.....? " Tai grinned.  
" We're the one's that are sorry..... " Takeru whispered.  
" You shouldn't be sorry...we're the one that did all that stuff and got you in  
trouble. " Kari bowed her head.  
" Nonsense! " Mimi lifted her head.  
" Huh...? " Kari and everyone else waited in silence.  
" You two.....You're both like my family....I love you two too much to get mad at  
you both for something as silly as that...you guys were just... " Mimi paused, not sure if  
she should allow anyone else to know about what she thought.  
" Oh Mimi.... " Takeru and Kari hugged her.  
" I can forgive you guys....you know that....but what exactly were you two up  
to? " Sora demanded.  
" Yeah.....um...what were you going to say, Mimi? " Tai sat on one of the chairs  
opposite the couch.  
" Huh....? I wasn't going to say anything. " Mimi prayed they'd forgotten.  
" Okay....yeah, sure. " Matt eyed her suspiciously, so did everyone else.  
" Really now! " Mimi pleaded.  
  
*The next day.....*  
  
" So, tomorrow...same time, you guys. " Matt tuned his guitar as his band mates  
left the auditorium.  
" Oh, yeah! Hey Matt! " Jake, the drummer, called at the door.  
" What? " Matt looked annoyed to find they were still there.  
" Um, some chick told me to tell you she'd be here later...or something like that! "  
he yelled out as the others snickered.  
" Oh no......not HER. " Matt felt his stomach doing flips, and not the nice ones.  
Matt dashed around backstage searching for a place to hide. (How the HELL did  
she know where I was going to be?!?) Matt was scrambling around in a fury, that he  
forgot he was trying to hide.  
" Hello? " a girl's voice echoed.  
(That doesn't sound like her....who could it......that sounds like....!? )Matt peaked  
around to see who the girl was.  
" Oh...it's you. What are you doing here? " Matt stepped out from backstage.  
" Hey there, Yama-chan! "   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I just don't know, Mimi. This is getting very confusing...I don't know what to  
think anymore. " Tai looked out at the sunset over the lake.  
" Neither do I....I mean, he's just so distant...more than he usually is to me. "  
Mimi wiped a tear from her eye before he could see.  
" Yeah...and, you know. " Tai turned to look at her.  
" Yeah... " Mimi couldn't help it anymore.  
" Mimi....? " Tai had a sincere look of concern on his face.  
" OH TAI! " Mimi buried her face in his chest, sobbing like mad.  
" Mimi... " Tai put his arms around her for comfort.  
" Why...? Why are they doing this to us?!? " Mimi's shoulders shook as he  
embraced her.  
" It's going to be okay, Mimi......It's going to be just fine. " Tai closed his eyes as  
snow fell from the evening sky.  
" I hope you're right...otherwise, this is going to be the worst Christmas of my  
life.... " Mimi cried in his arms.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Takeru ran out of his apartment, and stepped into the dark snowy paradise.  
(Awesome! I wonder where Kari is......)Takeru looked up to the sky as snow flakes flew  
around him. He had called her earlier, but to no avail. Her mother said she had went  
out to talk to somebody. He was also curious as to why Matt would leave so early to  
practice. (I better see what's up with him....)Takeru thought as he went into Odaiba  
Park, it was a shortcut to the high-school auditorium.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Come on, Izzy! I'm gonna show you how to have fun! " Yolei pulled at the  
hesitant boy's hand.  
" I already know how to have fun, thank you! " he tried pulling away.  
" WITHOUT your laptop, Koushi-sama! " Yolei pulled him into the dark theater.  
" Nothing can be as fun as hacking into top secret.... " Izzy stopped as Yolei  
turned to give him a seductive look.  
" I can show you ALOT more fun.... " Yolei pulled him closer.  
" Yolei....? " Izzy didn't seem to grasp what she was implying.  
But before he could finish, Yolei kissed him. Still quite shocked and surprised,  
Izzy gave into his temptress, and kissed back.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jyou played with the roses that lay infront of him. He had been waiting for at  
least five minutes (ever notice he's a stickler when it comes to being punctual?), when  
the splendor he had fallen in love with, walked in.  
" Hey there, hunky! " her voice rang.  
" Hello...Jun, these are for you. " He suavely went to her, roses in hand.  
" You're such a sweety! " She kissed his lips.  
" How about we get something to eat? " He held out her chair for her.  
" That'd be great! " as she sat, he gingerly kissed her neck.  
" I heard the food here is great... " He sat in his seat, grinning.  
" Uh-hmm..... " she felt shivers whenever he smiled at her so 'sexy'.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" So.....why aren't you with... " Matt sat on the edge of the stage.  
" Takeru....? He doesn't know I'm here. " Kari sat in one of the audience seats in  
the front row.  
" So what is it you want to talk to me about? " Matt demanded as he, once again,  
began to tune his guitar.  
" Well...it's about you and this girl... " Kari's fists clenched.  
" Me and what girl? " he stopped tuning his instrument, and stared at the upset  
young girl.  
" You and SORA! " Kari had a sudden look of anger.  
" Me and...?! " Matt set his guitar aside.  
" You two are completely wrong for eachother! Can't you see the love that's  
right infront of you?!? " Kari got up, fists clenched, and on the verge of tears.  
" What...?!? " Matt started to rise from his sitting position.  
" Sora is destined for someone else! Like I'm destined for Takeru! And we're the  
digidestined! Don't you beleive in destiny?!? " Kari burst into fresh sobs, but held her  
own as she confronted him.  
" Destiny....? What are you talking about?!? " Matt was dumbfounded as to what  
this assumingly sweet girl was talking about.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Six days until Christmas... " Takeru said aloud as he pulled a black lavender box  
out of his pocket.  
He had gotten it this morning, and knew it was perfect for her. He saw her gazing at it  
once, and decided to save up his allowance for it. The only reason why he   
was nervous about giving the gift to her...was that it would be given during  
their (the digi-destined and their family) Christmas party. And, well, he was kind of  
afraid of what Davis might do. (Well, at least his sister Jun isn't bugging Matt, since  
she's got Jyou...I hope so anyway. I hope Jyou can convince her to wash that shirt of  
hers....) Takeru thought as he strolled around a corner. Only to find....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora gave a pompous old woman her flowers. She grunted, satisfied with the  
fragranted greenery, she paid and left the shop. (God, please no more...)Before Sora  
could finish her plead, another bundle of old fat women, and desperate men, flooded  
the shop once again. Sora looked over to her mother, who had that excited look in her  
eyes once more, and sighed. (I dunno how she can love flowers and all that crap so  
much....But, whatever floats her boat.) Sora went over to a man, who was Brad Pitt  
good-looking(and old), who motioned for her help.  
" May I help you Sir? " Sora asked as politely possible.  
" Yes, um...is that splendid creature over there single? " the man asked suavely  
(though Sora thought he sounded stupid), as he motioned behind her.  
" Excuse me?! " Sora demanded when she looked to find it was her mother he  
was talking about.  
" Um, well- " he hesitated.  
" THAT woman over there is mY MOM! " Sora raised her disgusted voice as if it  
were a threat.  
" U- " the man sweatdropped as the whole store was now staring at him.  
" This is NOT a pick-up joint, SIR....And if you have no BUISSNESS here, then I  
suggest you LEAVE!! " Sora motioned to the door, all the while, glaring at him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Why is it that NOTHING ever turns out right for me?!? " Mimi sobbed in Tai's  
arms, she was crying so hard now, that she was hiccuping.  
" It will, don't you worry....Destiny will take care of everything.. " Tai patted her  
head.  
" Yeah...like let me (hiccup)die...... " Mimi murmered.  
" Don't say that, Mimi. " Tai held her up, so that he could look at her face.  
They stayed like that for a moment before Mimi started to cry again. Tai just  
responded by wrapping his arms around her.   
" GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER NOW!!! " someone yelled in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You like? It's still not over! I 'll have my other chapters out, and tell you guys when   
to tell me how to hook these people up! That's right! Tell me your ideas on the perfect ending,  
or the perfect setting on how a certain couple can hook up....So read and review!!But don't  
worry, it's STILL a Mimato, Taiora,Takari, Koulei(IzzyxYolei), JunxJyou; only who to put Davis   
with.......maybe you guys can tell me! Yaoi is fine with me!Because I'm still not finished....  
Most of it is (I started in December...oops...hehehe:P)  
  
~*kickasspinay*~ 


	7. Mishaps On The Road to Romance

  
The Falling Snow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Hey, I know it's REALLY LATE, but I just figured out how to put this on here...  
And, so yeah, I'm stupid. Anyway, this continues from the previous chapters,   
so I hope for your sake, you've read them to fully understand the story.   
REMEMBER, pretend it's christmas!!;p  
  
  
  
  
  
" Slow down....Why would you even think that? " Matt got off the stage.  
" Well, you two seem to be.... " Kari almost started again.  
" We're nothing but friends....that's all me and Sora will ever be. " Matt reassured  
her.  
" Well, that's good....But what about.......about....Mimi? " Kari asked, with hope in  
her eyes.  
" Mimi!? What about Mimi? " Matt stepped back.  
" Well, um......I thought, and Takeru- "   
" Takeru? Thought what?! "   
" That you and Mimi just- "  
" Just what.....? "  
" That you two were...meant....meant for ea-ch-o-th-er..... "   
" WE'RE WHAT?!? "  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Thanks for helping me out, I'll be fine closing the shop. " Sora's mom smiled as  
she potted some plants.  
" You sure? " Sora stopped at the door.  
" Yeah, go on. "   
" Love ya! " Sora ran out.  
" You too, honey! "   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" T.K.!?!? " Tai's head jerked up, him and Mimi seperating.  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?! " T.K. ran over to them, pulling Mimi  
away from him.  
" Takeru, what are you doing?! " Mimi wiped her tear-streaked face.  
" What's up with you man?! " Tai said defensivly.  
" Just what were you two doing?! " T.K. said, obviously upset.  
" Nothing! Takeru, Tai was only comforting me.... " Mimi looked at him, on the  
verge of tears again.  
" About..? "   
" About your jerk of a brother! " Tai spat.  
" Huh....? What are you talking- "  
" He and Sora.....at least he's happy....there's nothing wrong for wanting  
happiness... " Mimi held her tears back as best she could.  
" Mimi.. " Tai looked as if he was about to cry...  
" He and Sora....? " T.K.'s mind flashed with thoughts of Matt and Sora.  
" What about Sora? " a girl's voice demanded.  
They all turned from their depressing akward moment to see who had spoken.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" So.....is that it? " Kari smiled to herself.  
" I....shouldn't have told you.... " Matt shook his head.  
" Oh, don't worry Matt! I won't tell anyone! Promise! " Kari winked.  
" I haven't even told my brother this...he'd get really mad if he found out I told  
you before telling him...so, could you not tell him, as with everyone else? " Matt asked,  
then leaving Kari.  
" Your secret's safe with me! " Kari gave up a peace sign before heading out.  
" Thanks Kari! "   
" Now....to play cupid! " Kari snickered as she ran into the park.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I can't believe you guys! Come on Mimi, we're outta here! " Sora said as she left  
with a weeping Mimi.  
" Sora.... " Tai felt awful.  
" You know...you suck at lying... " T.K. said with a smirk.  
" You didn't help..... " Tai put his head in his hands.  
" Do you like her that much? "   
" What are you talking about? " Tai wasn't in the mood.  
" Sora. "  
" HUH?! " Tai jumped from shock.  
" I knew it.... " T.K. had a smug grin on his otherwise innocent face.  
" I-I don-don't like Sora! " Tai stuttered.  
" Like I said.. "  
" It's so cold....I wonder what everyone's up to? " Kari thought aloud to herself as  
she walked through the placid snowy park.  
" ...We're outta here! " a voice shouted in the distance.  
" That sounds like Sora....wonder what she's yelling about? " Kari said to herself  
as she ran to where the voice had come from.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" T.K.'s not there? Well, I'll look for him.... " Matt said into the receiver.  
" blahblahblah.... " a voice spoke on the phone.  
" Yeah, we'll be home for dinner. Love ya. "   
" blahblahblah... "  
" Bye Mom. "  
(Now where could he be? I thought he was staying home today....)Matt thought  
as he put his guitar in its case. (I have to think up another song...what should it be  
about?) he thought as he locked up, and left the auditorium.  
" AAACHOO! Man....I think I'm comin' down with a cold. " Matt thought aloud  
as he rubbed his nose.   
" I'd say you are! " a familiar guy voice said.  
" Davis?! What are you doing out here, so late at night? " Matt put a hand to rest  
on his hip, and the other gripping his guitar case handle.  
" Well....i was looking for somebody...yeah! " Davis seemed to be nervous.  
" Who were you looking for? Huh?! " Matt was kinda over-protective of Kari  
also, since she might be his sister-in-law someday (;p wink wink).  
" It's none of your buissness! So back off, Yamoto! " Davis growled in sudden  
harshness.  
" It's Yamato... " Matt was starting to get really annoyed.  
" Stupid Tai.... " A girl's voice was heard not too far from them.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" So, how's about we go for a walk or something? How'bout it Jun? "  
" Sure.... "  
" What's the matter? The food wasn't good? Beca- "  
" No....It's fine Jyou...I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have the most  
gorgeous guy that actually likes me....That's just never happened to me.... "  
" Jun...I- "  
" And it all seems like a fairy tale....but it's not.... "  
" Oh Jun..... "  
" You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me....And I sometimes think  
that it's all just a dream.....a wonderful, wonderful dream..... "  
" But it's real, Jun....And if it is just a dream... "  
" Yeah......? "  
" I don't EVER want to wake up...and be without you... " Jyou held her hands  
within his.  
Their solemn words of promise, brought them together...to kiss; and leave to go  
out in the snowy world.....hand in hand.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Dude, you're not very smooth when it comes to girls you like.....Or should I  
say- "  
" Shut the fuck up! Leave me alone! I've had to deal with everyone's bullshit!  
Why can't you leave me alone....T.k.? " Tai said through his hands, as he cradled his  
head in them.  
" Fine, Tai..... " T.k. started to walk away....but decided to tell him one more piece of  
advice. " You know what? You're actually walking away from someone, whom you're  
obviously in love with.....Listen to your heart Tai....Listen to your destiny, your   
crest of courage.....And if you're smart enough.....you won't have to spend the  
rest of your life alone...Knowing SHE was your soulmate.....knowing you let the one  
love of your life, go.... " And with that, T.k. walked slowly away.  
" Is he right......?(sniff) Oh God, Sora......What have I done!?! " Tai jumped from  
the bench, running in the direction that Sora dragged Mimi off to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You like? It's still not over! This is all I've written so far....So...could you guys   
tell me how to hook these people up?! That's right! Tell me your ideas on the perfect ending,  
or the perfect setting on how a certain couple can hook up....So read and review!!But don't  
worry, it's STILL a Mimato, Taiora,Takari, Koulei(IzzyxYolei), JunxJyou; only who to put Davis   
with.......maybe you guys can tell me! Yaoi is fine with me! I'm kinda going for a Kensuke here  
if you guys don't mind....;p Because I'm still not finished....Most of it is (I started in   
December...oops...hehehe:P)  
  
~*kickasspinay*~ 


	8. The Night Ends With a Kiss In the Snow

  
The Falling Snow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Hey, I know it's REALLY LATE, but I just figured out how to put this on here...  
And, so yeah, I'm stupid. Anyway, this continues from the previous chapters, ( Sorry  
I haven't posted up in a LONG time...can you guys forgive me?!)so I hope for your sake,   
you've read them to fully understand the story. REMEMBER, pretend it's christmas!!;p  
  
  
  
  
" I saw the whole thing.... "  
" Huh?! "   
" You really mean that, Takeru? "  
" KARI?! " Takeru hadn't noticed anyone behind him, and the fact that it was  
Kari, made him turn crimson.  
" Takeru....Oh, you're so cute when you blush!! " Kari wrapped her arms around  
his neck and kissed his cheek.  
" U-Kari? Where have you been? I was trying to reach you all day. " Takeru had  
his hands resting comfortably on her slender hips.  
" I've been doing my part....And I've seen you're doing yours? " Kari grinned.  
" Do I get a reward? " Takeru couldn't stand how Kari would tease him like she  
always would. She'd get him going .......then let him hanging....But then again, it would  
always turn out for him in the end.(wink wink)  
" Mm. Mm.Mm....not yet. " Kari kissed the tip of his nose.  
" Oh....... " T.k. did a little whine.  
" There's still Sora and Mimi...... "  
" Yeah....they don't seem to- "  
" SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! " a yell was heard not so far  
from them that sounded like Tai.  
  
  
  
" SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! "   
" Tai?! " Sora looked back from where she and Mimi sat.  
" Sora!! I have to talk to you!! " Tai ran up to her, his face streaked with tears.  
" I'll go th- " Mimi started to get up.  
" NO! I have nothing to say to you Tai. I can't believe you could do this to  
Mimi- "   
" Tai didn't do this to me, Sora.... " Mimi hugged herself in the cold wind as yet  
another tear wet her cheek.  
" Mimi? " Sora and Tai both whispered in a caring tone.  
" I did this to me.... "  
" How is that possible? " Sora got up towards her.  
" Yeah....? " Tai asked faintly.  
" I- I fell in love.....with a person who does seem to feel the same way...... "  
  
  
" Now where could he be?! " Ken sat in the park bench, near the tree that they  
agreed to meet at.  
Ken had been waiting there for some time, and he had just started to get really  
cold. ( How could he do this to me?! He said he needed to talk to me about something  
very important....and ditches me?!) After some thought, Ken then figured that, after all,  
this IS Daisuke.  
" Oh, I'm such an idiot! This is probably one of his little pranks. Ha-ha... " Ken  
shook his head in thought of how stupid he really could be.   
" What are you doing here?! " a familiar voice cried.  
  
  
  
  
" I- I fell in love.....with a person who does seem to feel the same way...... " Matt  
and Daisuke heard Mimi say.  
" Mimi..... " Matt said to himself.  
It pained him to see her so sad. He and Daisuke had been spying on Sora and  
Mimi for awhile, and then Tai came into the picture. (Tai......you're such an idiot....an  
angel has fallen for you....but you love Sora.....I only wish Mimi -)  
" Hey Matt! " Daisuke hissed.  
" What? What do you want?! " he whispered back.  
" I-um....I have to go....I forgot something....yeah! Well, see ya! " Davis had   
obviously forgotten to lower is voice....For the people of whom they were spying,  
heard.  
" Who's there?! " Two angry people ( Tai and Sora) shouted.  
  
  
  
  
" What are you doing here?! " a familiar voice cried.  
" Huh? " Ken looked back to see Kari and Takeru.  
" Hey Ken, you okay? " Takeru said as he and Kari walked hand in hand towards  
him.  
" Oh, yeah! I'm fine...really. " Ken stifled a smile.  
" So what are you doing here so late at night? " Kari inquired.  
" Well, I-...I was just out for some fresh air is all.. " Ken said hesitantly.  
" At, (looks at watch) OH MY GOD! " Takeru suddenly cried.  
" What? What time is it?! " Kari asked eagerly.  
" It's ten o'clock! My mom is going to kill me!! " Takeru grabbed Kari's hand as  
they ran off.  
" Bye...Well I guess I better be going. " Ken said to himself as light snow started  
to fall.  
  
  
  
" Hey!! So how are you all doing tonight? (hehe) "   
" MATT!?! " They all screamed in surprise as he popped out of the bushes.  
" What the hell are you doing here?! " Tai growled as he stepped up to him.  
" Well, I was....I- " Matt sweatdropped.  
" I, I have to go! " Mimi cried before fleeing out of sight.  
" Mimi! " They all cried, running after her.  
" AAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!! " Numerous screams were heard ahead.  
THUD  
" Mimi?! " T.k.'s voice cried.  
" Ohh.... " Mimi groaned on the ground.  
Everyone came up to the subcose pink-haired girl on the ground. She had hit her head  
on the concrete walk. T.k. and Kari glared at everyone, in a " What the hell happened  
here? " kinda way.   
" It's my fault. " Sora and Tai said at the same time.  
" Make up your mind....First it's mine, then Tai, now you Sora? " Matt said,  
skeptically.  
" I think I put too much on her mind... " Sora started off.  
" Sora, it's not your fault...it's mine. I think I made Mimi too vulnerable, since I  
gave her the idea of you and... " Tai said in a quiet tone as his head was down.  
" Me... I did tell you guys I would take care of her if she couldn't handle her  
problems on her own....didn't I? " Matt inquired as coolly as possible in this situation.  
" What do you plan to do? " T.k. went up to him.  
" I'll take her out tomorrow, she'll be fine in no time. " Matt grinned.  
" Matt- " Tai started.  
" Don't worry, Tai. I need to tell her something anyway... " Matt had a sincere  
tone in his voice.  
" Hey, I'll meet you home Tai! " Kari started to walk away with T.k.  
" What? " Tai wasn't paying attention as Kari picked a slumbering Mimi up, and  
started off with T.k. and Matt--leaving him and Sora together.  
" I guess I better catch up...they have Mimi. " Sora murmured, obviously  
avoiding the akward situation between her and Tai.  
He didn't say anything as she walked silently away. She felt the hot tears  
coming up already. ( I guess there's nothing then...) Sora thought sadly as she hugged  
herself in the chilly winter air.  
It wasn't till she had gotten ten feet away from him, that he did say something.   
" I just wanted to say... " Tai turned to her, begging with his eyes for her to stop  
and listen.  
" I'm listening. " Sora said haughtily without turning around to face him.  
" Sora, please...look at me...I need to see your face when I say it... " Taichi begged,  
almost on the verge of tears.  
" Fine, Taichi. If you insist. " Sora said with no emotion what-so-ever.  
" Sora, I can understand why you detest me so... " Tai was crying now.  
Sora couldn't help to see him cry, but she didn't want to be once again let  
down..so she kept her distance.  
" But there has been something I've been longing to tell you...it's just took a  
while for me to realize it.. " Tai started to slowly walk towards her.  
Sora saw he started slowly coming over to her, inspite of her mind telling her to  
back away...she stayed. She felt her spine shiver at the thought of Taichi's arms around  
her and telling her the words she so longed to hear. But she kept that thought in the  
back of her mind...she would not become vulnerable.  
" I've always felt this way, and I know I will always feel this way...whether you  
feel the same or not...I have to tell you.. " Tai had come up to now ten inches from her  
face.  
Sora could feel her heart beating like a drum in her frail chest. Her body ached  
for him, and now she wanted him more than ever. If he let her down, she wouldn't be  
able to handle it. She wouldn't be able to survive without him. Her heart skipped a beat  
as he took her hand and got on one knee, looking up pitifully into her face; making her  
heart beat harder and faster than normal.  
" Sora, please don't turn me away... " Tai enclosed his hands around hers, kissing  
the tip of her index finger.  
She froze. (What is he doing? ) She couldn't say anything as the snow had started  
to fall a little more heavily than the flurries of before.  
" I....I love you Sora. " Taichi said finally.  
He looked up at the speechless Sora, who was now covered in heavenly snow,  
making her look like an angel. He sobbed genlty, seeing as she wasn't saying anything;  
obviously void of feelings for him.  
" I--okay...I guess you don't- " Taichi got up, about to go.  
" Taichi! " Sora, finally accustomed to her surroundings and situation, cried.  
He turned around, but was caught offguard as Sora grabbed him; releasing a passionate  
kiss to his lips. At first he was numb, then pulled her body closer to his as he explored  
her mouth more lovingly with his tongue.  
" I love you, Taichi...forever. " Sora gasped in between plunging her tongue into  
his mouth.  
" I'll always love you Sora...God, you're so beautiful... " Tai stopped their  
passionate kiss.  
Sora smiled as she gave him another one on his lips. He put his arms around her as they  
left the park, the snow surrounding them in a heavenly blanket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You like? It's still not over! This is all I've written so far....Do you guys like how   
I put Taichi and Sora together? Well, there's everyone else.. So...could you guys   
tell me how to hook these people up?! That's right! Tell me your ideas on the perfect ending,  
or the perfect setting on how the other couples can hook up....So read and review!!But don't  
worry, it's STILL a Mimato, Taiora,Takari, Koulei(IzzyxYolei), JunxJyou; only who to put Davis   
with.......maybe you guys can tell me! Yaoi is fine with me! I'm kinda going for a Kensuke here  
if you guys don't mind....;p Because I'm still not finished....Most of it is (I started in   
December...oops...hehehe:P)  
  
~*kickasspinay*~ 


	9. Slowly Coming Together

  
The Falling Snow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Hey, I know it's REALLY LATE, but I just figured out how to put this on here...  
And, so yeah, I'm stupid. Anyway, this continues from the previous chapters, ( Sorry  
I haven't posted up in a LONG time...can you guys forgive me?!)so I hope for your sake,   
you've read them to fully understand the story. REMEMBER, pretend it's christmas!!;p  
  
  
  
  
The Next Day.....  
  
  
" So you and Sora, eh?" Matt grinned at the red-faced Tai.  
" Yeah, so?!" Tai thought Matt was making fun of him.  
" Naw! It's cool man...you betta take care of her, though...Or else you get a  
beating!" Matt slapped him hard on the back, so hard Tai stumbled forward.  
" Don't worry...I would-"  
" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY YOU GUUUUUUYYYYYSSS!!!" A familiar voice  
shouted off in the distance.  
" T.k? Where you off to?" Matt looked back as his brother came up to him and  
Tai.  
" I need to get something for...you know...and I need your guys' advice." T.k.  
panted.  
" Advi-" Tai started.  
" Well you've come to the right place! Cuz' that's the department I rule in!" Matt  
boasted.  
" Then why don't you have a girl?" Sora seemed to have came out of nowhere.  
" Hey.." Tai came up to Sora and gently kissed her lips.  
" Hey..." Sora smiled as Tai wrapped his arm around her.  
" That was harsh." Matt frowned.  
" (giggle) I was just kidding, Matt!" Sora softly laughed.  
T.k. was getting annoyed that he was being ignored, and just pulled out the little  
lavender box. At first, no one was paying attention, but then Sora-  
" Oh my gosh! THAT'S for KARI?!?" Sora awed as T.k. had opened the box,  
revealing a gold necklace with a locket in the shape of a heart.  
" Is there a picture in it?" Tai stared at the beautiful trinket.  
" Actually...yes..." T.k. blushed as he opened the locket.  
A small picture on the right, of T.k. and Kari as children together, was encased.  
And an inscripture was opposite the picture.  
" I've loved you always....And till the end of time..." Sora read aloud.  
" Wow...aren't you so sweet!" Matt teased his brother.  
  
" Remember, it's the thought that counts.." Matt encouraged him.  
" Well, how about Mimi?" Tai inquired.  
" What about Mimi..?" Matt asked dumbfoundedly.  
" You like her....don't you?" T.k. nudged his older brother.  
" We-well, I..."   
" And you said if she ever needed somebody, you'd be the one to make her feel  
better.." Tai lectured.  
" You remembered that?!" Matt was surprised.  
" You do realize...it's the 23rd..." T.k. winked at both the boys before vanishing.  
" Hey! T.k.!....He's gone...What am I gonna do....?" Matt thought to himself.  
" So...you have the hots for Mimi?!" Tai grinned.  
" God, you're dense."   
  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine! For the last time, don't worry about it!" Mimi laughed as Kari  
fumbled with a glass of water, meant for Mimi.  
" You sure?"   
" Yes, I'm sure! Now come on!" Mimi threw a pillow at her.  
" Hey!" Kari fell over, spilling the water on Mimi.  
" Ah! I'm wet!" Mimi got up off the bed, wiping her face.  
" Hahahahahaha!!! You look so-hahaha- funny when-hehee-you're wet!!" Kari  
rolled on the floor, laughing.  
" You! I'm gonna get you!" Mimi grabbed a pillow.  
Mimi seemed to be doing better since last night, considering the breakdown she  
had gone through. It seemed like nothing had even happen (except Tai and Sora being  
together); maybe she hit her head TOO hard....um...Oh well! Anyway, Kari and T.k. had  
brought the comatose Mimi to Sora's house, without Sora....And then Tai came, with his  
arms around a blushing Sora. Everything was slowly coming together....Only one more  
thing...Mimi, and Matt.  
Mimi and Kari were still playing when Sora had came in the door.  
" I guess it wasn't a dream..." Sora smiled to herself.  
" Ofcourse it wasn't!" Mimi came out of the bedroom, throwing a pillow at the  
crimson Sora.  
" Hey!" Sora threw the pillow back, but Mimi had dodged it quite well.  
" I told you...My brother and her were meant for eachother." Kari came out of the  
room, making Sora blush even more.  
  
  
  
" What am I gonna do?" Matt said to himself, as Tai had left him in search for  
Sora's perfect gift.  
He wandered around looking at many things that could make the best present  
for Mimi. He watched as many couples cuddled as they window shopped and sipped  
coffee at cafè shops. For some reason he envied them...Was it? He did like Mimi, but  
he's liked girls before....and he never really cared if they didn't feel the same way, and if  
they weren't ever around....but right now, looking at all of the happiness and love going  
around him...and none of it being for him, it made him feel utterly depressed.   
" I love Mimi...." the words seemed to make the most sense in all the world.  
He suddenly felt a tear out of the corner of his left eye. He now understood that  
what he felt was indeed love. But wasn't sure exactly how he was going to approach the  
situation. What could he do to show his love to the one girl he would ever long for?  
And just then, it clicked.  
" My muse....!" Matt suddenly smiled and dashed for home.  
  
  
" Well, she doesn't wear hats anymore...." Tai said into the receiver.  
" Even if she did, you couldn't possibly consider that a possibility?!" Yolei cried.  
" Well...I don't know!!" Tai was getting frustrated now.  
" How about jewelry? Diamonds are a girl's best friend.."  
" Were did you get that?!"   
" Well?"  
" I don't have that much money Yolei.."  
" God! Guys are always cheap!"  
*CLICK* DIALTONE.....  
" Yolei?! Guess she doesn't wanna tell me what to do here...( Izzy spoils her too  
much..)" Tai grumbled as he put the phone back into its hook.  
But just as soon as he had hung up, the phone rang again.  
" Hello?" Tai answered.  
" Tai, are you ready?"   
" Who's this?"  
" Kari! Geez! Don't even recognize your own sister's voice!" Kari screamed.  
" Sorry...Anyway, ready for what?"   
" Are you ready for Sora?"   
" Huh?"  
" I know you, Tai. You forget a lot of things...including gift shopping, she's  
gonna help you." Kari said as some muffled voices in the backround could be heard,  
which sounded similar to Sora.  
" Hey! I did not forget!"  
" Yes, you did."  
" Did not!"  
" Did too!"  
" Did not!"  
" Did too!"  
" Did not!"  
" Did too!"  
" Did not!"  
" Did too!"  
" ENOUGH! You're driving me crazy!" Ms. Kamyia screamed from her  
bedroom.  
" Sorry mom!" Tai yelled  
" As for you...huh?" Tai thought he was still talking to his sister but all he heard  
was dialtone. " That's the second time today!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You like? It's still not over! This is all I've written so far....Do you guys like how   
I put Taichi and Sora together? Well, there's everyone else.. So...could you guys   
tell me how to hook these people up?! That's right! Tell me your ideas on the perfect ending,  
or the perfect setting on how the other couples can hook up....So read and review!!But don't  
worry, it's STILL a Mimato, Taiora,Takari, Koulei(IzzyxYolei), JunxJyou; only who to put Davis   
with.......maybe you guys can tell me! Yaoi is fine with me! I'm kinda going for a Kensuke here  
if you guys don't mind....;p Because I'm still not finished....Most of it is (I started in   
December...oops...hehehe:P)  
  
~*kickasspinay*~ 


End file.
